1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pick-up system for a Banjo. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pick-up system which can be used with a Banjo without unnecessarily distorting the innate sound.
2. State of the Art
There are numerous instruments which are used in creating types of music. One instrument which has characteristics of certain types of music is a Banjo. While Banjos traditionally have five strings, four string and six string Banjos are also currently available.
While Banjos provide a unique sound, they have one major drawback which limits their usefulness. In many types of music such as rock, jazz, or blues it is difficult for a Banjo to be heard sufficiently so that it is not drowned out by other instruments in the band. This is especially true if the band utilizes a Banjo in conjunction with an electric guitar or other fairly loud instruments, such as drums and/or an electric bass.
Several attempts have been made to provide a system to amplify the sounds of a Banjo. In one attempt, a small microphone is placed adjacent to the body of a Banjo to pick up sounds thereon. This technique can, at times, create feedback and pick up unwanted sounds from other instruments.
In another presently available system, a metal shim is disposed below the Banjo's bridge. A magnetic transducer is then disposed inside of the Banjo's head. Rather than magnifying the sounds of the strings, however, the magnetic transducer merely responds to movement of the metallic shim which moves in connection with the bridge of the instrument.
Still another attempt has been to place a piezoelectric transducer on the Banjo head to generate electric signals in response to vibration. Such a configuration is disadvantageous, however, because it tends to muffle the sound of the Banjo, as well as encourage unwanted feedback.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method for amplifying the sounds of a Banjo while minimizing distortion thereof.